Broken Remnants
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Not every beginning has a end , at least not of one's lost, desires...A Foolish, dire, mistake chances the risk of loosing it all , without truly knowing what it was that was lost, that is until the moment screams of the one who pulls at your heart , now when they are on the verge of disappearing from your side. Forever..
1. Chapter 1

Broken Remnants

Chapter One

The First Cuts Always The Deepest

By Inuyashas Youkai

Authors note :As always , I do not own Inuyasha , nor of the song 'Storm ' By Lifehouse .. Enjoy!

Settling in a makeshift camp after nearly a days travel before the sunset dimmed to the knowing darkness awakening, the group of six thus ended their continuous trek searching for the shards of the shikon jewel. Upon the nights coming dusk whips of light sailed over the horizons in the near distance , and as it soared closer , the sight became known to those who knew the telling existence of the ones who had seen it. For it was the accompanying creatures , known as the soul collectors surrounding the undead priestess whom summoned the call of her lover of times past. Of course, only one shown anything but mixed emotions for the visitors arrival , and it had been the one who the calling had surfaced for , the hanyou Inuyasha.

It had soon then followed that the requested beckoning made by the priestess Kikyo was carried out by the hanyou himself seeking the woman of the undead out as he had for as long as this whole business began . Therefore leaving behind the remaining five resting up for the harsh days ahead upon mornings arrival , thus which it would all start again. All was fairly silent in succession with the exception of a woman's hushed whimpers shielded by the shadows within the night. Liquid chocolate pools gazed towards the spot where the recent departing once stood before the one had moved to follow the direction pulling onto his heart while she was left to bear the pain of it all alone.

Kagome would never falter in keeping what she should within for the one the miko had longed for already knew , or at least it was believed so that he knew of what was felt , and because of that it was the other chosen , it would never be known again of the pain that was killing her slowly , only wishing that it could be forgotten . Although , it hadn't needed to be said for the others knew of what was happening , and would continue if it wasn't stop , but it was by request of their miko friend that the knowledge shouldn't be breathed a sound. So it wasn't.

During the days Kagome's eyes would take on a dulled stoic hue of malted brown, the nights when most were tucked in the dreams of slumber , well it was something completely the opposite. It was darkened with the extreme depths of sorrow covered in fresh water to rinse away the bitter salt from the tears that surely commenced. Although her behavior didn't alter from the ways prior , only the way of her eyes had differed that just the ones who were truly seeing her had noticed because the change had been so subtle, and only one had seen its true visage of what had been hidden. The demon slayer Sango.

As the days grew shorter carrying the winds chill of Autumn , somehow the need to release had become lessened , but had still yet remained in part. In time the effects, the decision made known to the befriended miko , by the beloved hanyou had had seemed to have less , and less consequence to the one burdened by it , tho one knew better , as it had been the same of the one who had seen its destruction.

It was the night in question was the evening where the knowledge on ones behalf , Inuyasha , had voiced his choice to follow his honor instead of the secret demands of his heart , unknown to the sight of the obliviously devastated miko, Kagome. Sango had only just witnessed of the hanyou's abrupt leaving through the circling trees , as she who had only came to search out for her missing friend as she wasn't in the spot Kagome normally slumbered with the perky fox kit. It was then that she had came across that of her pack mate , and friend Kagome , as she seemed thrown laying upon the ground in a disgruntled heap within the muddy soil.

Seemingly unknown to what was happening around her , the miko was shaking with turmoil as it began to break her under the pressure from the fall . The slayer had suddenly sat down , placing her head upon her lap while It was Kagome's retributive actions never ceased, as the woman continued to pur her heart out. Procceeding of what was only to come , a light glow emerged around her, as Sango only had but to watch , for that of her body had become frozen stiffly without the will to move , and that was the cause for her stillness controlled by the arising power , one that was greatly pure , but equally dangerous.

Growing more viciously , as it came the energy surfacing only had just begun what was only left to come when the sting of a electrifying current was felt rippling through Sango as Kagome's aura brought it forth.

"Kagome..."

Thus tired orbs of pained bark soon found those containing the source of such words uttered , as the first soon met the orbs of the earthy fall, telling of the distrautiness threatening to take over in presidence encircled with blood.

Then ...

Those same eyes tossing waves of utter loss, reverted back to its familiar frame , as a quivering voice stated the others name..

"Sango..."

_How long have I been in this storm?_

All of what was within her then had seized..

"Ka.. Gome Are you alright?"

_So overwhelmed by the oceans shapeless form.._

"Sango, I 'am sorry. I have to start over, have to forget.."

_Waters getting hard to tread_

"What do you mean , Kagome. Your starting to scare me?" the other stumbled through her words..

_With these waves crashing over my head.._

The first's head shook from side to side quickly as she was able to wipe the remaining tears away , then said ..

"Just know that things will once again be as it was, the way it was meant to be .."

_If I could just see you _

Nothing but Kagome's eyes warned of something yet to come, a promise to do yet the reasons why she came , but not without guaranteeing that she's be coming back afterwards, tho they now hid the intentions that she 'd laid within them, for her face still carried the beloved smile that was always worn .

_Everything would be alright_

Silence prevailed as the words sunk in ..

_If I'd see you .._

Following the miko's gaze towards the twinkling stars wondering if they knew as she watched her eyes watching them ..

_Everything would be alright.._

_'Inuyasha .. '_

_This darkness would turn to light .._

_Turning away once those words were said , making her way in a daze towards their chosen campsite , as the other one surely followed , wondering if the words spoken were what exactly was said, and if so could what would surely come because of it be stopped, or will be too late. Maybe it already was .._

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Remnants

Chapter Two

Emerging , Alternate Paths

By Inuyashas Youkai

The days following the forsaken night, everything as it seemed had appeared in returning to normal , but the miko's eyes screamed otherwise , and whispered that of the time coming was drawing near , one which as well sort of brought a peaceful haze upon on their friends aura. Upon the moment when the slayer, Sango had enough wanting to pull the hanyou aside , and call him on it, making him aware what the previous actions may have done, another interrupted but with the intentions of drawing out one that was lingering within the trees before any acknowledged it.

"Kikyo, come . We must speak , for I have something that needs to be spoken to you alone, and I would like it known while I have the chance to say it "

The others have of course had followed the sights of her direction, falling on the miko that was know coming from the encircling foliage, and picking up on her swift nod. Although , as the two began to part for the distance that their words could no longer be heard the ones that remained fought with their shock with their instincts scolding to stop them, but before they could the two were already gone..

"Sango.."the monk said breaking the silence , questioning what the oblivious could not..

"Yea .. ?"The slayer responded .

"What was it that you were gonna say before Kagome interrupted , do you know something that we should know.."Miroku considered by the way the earlier events played out.

"Yes , but I am not even sure as to what that is anymore .. "Sango replied .

"What the hell is that supposed to mean , Sango!" the ponderingly quite hanyou up to this point scoffed , catching the last part of what was being said as his eyes was still pinned to the spot where the two miko's once stood.

"Just what I said , I know that somethings wrong , and that even more, something really bad is about to happen.. Just not sure what , and I am guessing its what she wanted so that whatever its is being planned cannot be stopped.." The slayer retorted ..

"Who , my dear Sango ?"

"Kagome..."

Kagome & Kikyo

The two Miko's stood upon what seemed to be a overhang cliff , overlooking the village below, and stopped knowing that their distance away was adequate before the one unfeeling spoke..

"Alright , what is it that you need to speak to me, Kagome.."

" When the time come I will ask you to do something , and if you wish for this nightmare to end you'd be smart to do so, regardless of what is said or done to prevent it . It is all I ask before my time here has ended when I have done what is needed of me , and I no longer exist within time ..You were right Kikyo I don't belong here, but I will do what I came here to finish , then I will no longer be in the way of anyone's happiness .."

"What is it that you intend to do?.."

"Know that things will be as they were, as they should be without me..It will end , all of this.."

"I will do as you say , but what of Inuyasha ? Foolish is it not , if found out then he will surely stop you especially if the look in your eyes is any indication.."

"That is why Inuyasha, or the others aren't to know as to what I have done .. All will be understood once I am already gone.."

"Your half of our soul , it is unsettled .."

"It is why I must do what I need to, before I can no longer purify the jewel.."

"Alright then, tell me what you wish for me to do.."

"You will know when it's time , and the moment's coming soon.."Kagome finished gazing over the era that at one point soon she's be saying goodbye too, before another voice was heard , joining the rushed footsteps..

"Kagome !"

Turning , the one who's name was called found themselves face to face with a quite angry hanyou pulling her towards him, and away from the others, leaving quite the expressions on the faces of the one 's left behind. Once far enough away that the humans or any demon in sight couldn't hear as to what was said, the hanyou gave a demand in a piercing growl, voicing what needed to be known ..

"Inuyasha ?"

"Don't Inuyasha me- " the hanyou began before his words fell silent when her eyes met his unveiled for him to see, everything , as she with his lost concentration allowed her hands to fall on the accursed necklace , and started to pull it upwards over his head when his clawed fingertips lingered over hers to stop it..

"Kagome, what have you done.." Inuyasha muttered while with one of his hands running across her chin , looking to her eyes as Sango had said , finding the truth of what they were saying even if Kagome wasn't saying anything at all as the other hand still held hers, while holding onto the subjugation piece..

Those eyes told of his worst nightmare , they were saying goodbye. Whatever it was that Kagome had done or planned will take her away from him for good..

"Nothing Inuyasha , absolutely nada , zip, zilch. "

"Your lying , why do you hide from me , Kagome I-"

"What ! I am not keeping anything from you , nor will I ever!"

"Kagome , then why do I get from the look in your eyes that it isn't so ? "

Briskly turning , Kagome whirled separating herself from him before activating the necklace around that of his neck by the ill fated words ...

"Sit Boy!

"Grrroooowwwwwllll!" Inuyasha spat , fighting his body from going downwards , then walking stiffly towards where Kagome stood, and in quickened time because of the effort resisting the power that bound them, the hanyou began to change..

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Remenants

Chapter Three

By Inuyashas Youkai

' If I told you , would you then stay ?'

_~ Last Time We Met ~_

_Briskly turning , Kagome whirled separating herself from him before activating the necklace around that of his neck by the ill fated words ..._

_"Sit Boy!_

_"Grrroooowwwwwllll!" Inuyasha spat , fighting his body from going downwards , then walking stiffly towards where Kagome stood, and in quickened time because of the effort resisting the power that bound them, the hanyou began to change.._

Presently ...

Crimson eyes glistened through devastated eyes , burning with angry , fiery flames, as the creature that now hovered over her, wrapping its possessive hold around Kagome's form , and sharpened daggers adorning his fingertips , puncturing into flesh, with blood trails following in their wake. Fierce growls forcing themselves through pensive lips, as pointed fangs elongated past to show their intent .A violent tug of inky locks torn to yank one head so that eyes could see face to face , while the transformed's prey was truly bared to him in approval, with the sensuous plane of flesh upon her neck could be offered to do with it , as he pleased , and at his disposal.

Harsh screams busted forth from busted lips , with its prey's life fluids streaming down them, and then weakly , as its strength was faltering , released a fading whisper , whimpering out her cries to stop.

"Inu .. Yasha..."

Only, no response came with the exception of the increasing baritone that was spewing out more than obvious sounds of dislike , through the spats , and devilish snares , almost like to the creature in front of her , the one in front of her was a stranger in its own. Indeed , within the heartbeat of whom reigned now , Kagome, was a foreign identity to the beast whom did come forth to be. Leaning downward , still growling , and snarling to the one in its hold , with its snout soon finding its place in the crook of her neck , though warning her with a firm squeeze of pressure upon her , to tell her that it would be a certain death if she dared to move. Once finding the slack of her body fall , informing the beast of her collapsed form, continued to seek out what his blood only told of him.

~Freyed Edge~

Standing there watching the one who was among their group turn against them in the blink of a eye, due to the one turning wasn't himself but the other half residing in him taking over, and hold the reigns on a open mind , or to reel back on the instinctive response to retaliate on such actions seen by their lost demonic friend, was a difficult feat, especially when it was as well the very same person who held another dear friend's life within their hands,with the intent to kill. Although as it seemed that their hanyou friend , now transforming demon, was still very much battling it between each of his counterparts , for if not it wouldn't have been momentarily pauses in the decisions to act regarding each of them with the group of people who now stood to face their opponent , Inuyasha. One who didn't no longer know who any of them were only recognizing the feelings associated by each one ,but now being of a different being sort of speak , didn't understand what any of them meant , only that they were their and confusing the hell out of the creature which presently had control.

Kikyo was the first to act but not towards the ending that the majority who stood in the same clearing intended, but of her own validations , when she sent her arrow flying towards the mark , only missing it by inches across the way. While it was her that Inuyasha had its sights on in his feral state , as he was dominated by his more animistic half it was then that the rest of the group entered past the trees to find that even though their friends transformation took hold , but their more humane friend that they knew still lingered within , fighting , tho albeit was expressed very little in the beast that stood in front of them now with the actions seen, and it was shaken off quickly to resume it's previous path. Sango, Miroku , Shippo, and Kirara , began to fight against their opponent , and friend, but only to disengage from Kagome being it's primary target at the moment , or so they thought.

Inuyasha , had continued nevertheless in using the unknown female , captured as prey, to be it's first victim in the need for spilling blood , and lots of it. Nothing else mattered as he was seen in his current state fight off the first round of attacks thrown from different directions , which not only did it make the creature more intent carrying out his plan in anger, but to then turn on those whose tormenting interruptions were only keeping him from what at the time his being craved , desired even . Stoic but swift movements taken to avoid being stricken by offensive blunt objects , only seen as merely annoyances than anything worthwhile, until the demented half-ling could find a quick exit so that the meal in his possession didn't go to waste, as the body in his hands was growing cold and falling limp , thus before he could resume backtracking to feast on the sight of carnage from the others.

~From the Eyes Of Crimson~

Although , prior to feeling the first whiff fill his lungs , a sacred arrow shot passed in a blur, missing him by only slight. Turning around to face his opponent to be a woman dressed in red white with serpents surrounding her. At this the beast for a moment felt torn as though why would a subtle feeling of guilt , stricken with a bout of pain . Short time latter briskly shaking his head with a fury snarl towards the attacker, but that was all for not once another distraction on the other side with the sound of movement caused him to turn , and still carrying the seemingly lifeless woman ,grasped within his clawed thereafter a bone boomerang , more sacred arrows, and with thrown attacks of a staff , with flames of foxfire.

Thus Leaping to , and fro , still with the fallen captive in one arm , and fending off with the other , then becoming rather disgustedly annoyed with the weak creatures attempting futile efforts to take his bloody feast away from him, decidedly leapt away without a second thought with the ones remaining trailing between branches through the heightened horizon , cascading leaves to the forests floor below, with erectly perched ears listening , and blood soaked eyes frantically searching for anyone who dared to pose threat to the monster's intentions.

Finally making a escape from the pathetic nuisances that , he had certainly left behind wading around in his dust , trying to find them , but even then the actions his opponents had offered had confused him, and in that pissed him off more, for not understanding their motives behind their half hearted attacks. It was almost a insult , but the fact of the matter was that the issue could not afford to waste on much longer because of the instinctive pull to spill blood , lots and lots of the tasty crimson fluid dripping on his fingertips. Especially now with the rare opportunity of having the utmost complete control over the body his half life existence then was ever presented.

Cackling with maniacal glee over the joy of what was to come with the prey's blood soon coating his flesh , and the mere enjoyment of being the one whom caused it lit his inner flame to glow , all the more brighter. Soaring through the treetops , far away from the small moving dots approaching slowly from behind him. Excitedly anticipating the very first slice into supple flesh , and the next that will soon follow after , until the life's fluid drained completely , then his intent will move to the next .

Finding , what looked like a abandoned , but distinctive cave , the newly transformed demon , was about to carelessly toss the dying , but still mouthwatering meal . That is, until , with the copious amounts of blood loss, the beast gained a whiff of the captives scent. Breathing in her heavenly scent , almost singing to him, calling for him, only one word could emerge from his lips, breathlessly , in realization..

"Mate..."

Without receiving any sort of a response , the demon then gently laid her upon the ground , and underneath the now soiled haori that was still covered in his mate's blood. Then , with careful fingers , mindful of its claws began to examine the extent of damage that his predestined one sustained. A whine pierced the small expanse , echoing of the cave's walls , and repetitively telling the undeniable truth.

' She was leaving him, why? I just found her , and she runs away ..'

' No , she's always been here with me , us .. Just I was too late in saying what she needed to hear , so mate did something , and now the goodbye's told in her eyes, with her presence leaving my side silently, tears me apart..'

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Remnants

Chapter Four

Merely Waiting ..

By Inuyashas Youkai

_ Finding , what looked like a abandoned , but distinctive cave , the newly transformed demon , was about to carelessly toss the dying , but still mouthwatering meal . That is, until , with the copious amounts of blood loss, the beast gained a whiff of the captives scent. Breathing in her heavenly scent , almost singing to him, calling for him, only one word could emerge from his lips, breathlessly , in realization.._

_"Mate..."_

_ Without receiving any sort of a response , the demon then gently laid her upon the ground , and underneath the now soiled haori that was still covered in his mate's blood. Then , with careful fingers , mindful of its claws began to examine the extent of damage that his predestined one sustained. A whine pierced the small expanse , echoing of the cave's walls , and repetitively telling the undeniable truth._

_' She was leaving him, why? I just found her , and she runs away ..'_

_' No , she's always been here with me , us .. Just I was too late in saying what she needed to hear , so mate did something , and now the goodbye's told in her eyes, with her presence leaving my side silently, tears me apart..'_

The beast quickly shook his head , then moved frantically grabbing the stilled girl wrapped within his haori, and left the cave to seek out a water source to grant him a chance to help instead of merely standing here doing nothing. About a few meters back from which he had came the demon placed the girl on the dampened soil in order to slice away her clothes soiled in blood , then carried her nude form towards the start of the rushing water within the hold of his lap , so that he could start cleansing her wounds. As he worked , without noticing his demon side began to fade , as his hanyou form began to rush to the surface to allow treatment to the girl because she was human , and so with that had shown some to the care of a human to the hanyou .

A sound behind him made him almost loose control once again, but his want to help the miko in his hold overweighed that option , so instead he growled that of his warning , in hopes that whoever dared to show themselves now would then know that they in their mistake chose death to proceed. Although a returning sound came , and alerted him to the sound of one of his pack , as that was Sango placating him to allow her to enter in efforts to help. Turning slightly , nodding once , but without pause to what his intent was in care of the girl , Kagome. Still hourse from the receeding transformation , the hanyou pleaded with Sango to help him because frustratedly, Kagome's wounds just wouldn't stop bleeding..

"Sango , please help her !" Inuyasha huskily demanded while leaning back to remove his white undershirt , shredding it and then offering it to his packmate, as she moved towards the pair.

Although prior to her approach, a burst of light came , and went , ending with that of a barrier with Kagome inside, keeping others out even the hanyou who with the brunt if the unknown attack thown his abruptly away from that of the miko. The two sharing the small area with the miko, shared a hesitant look as to muse with concern , as to the actions taken against them to prevent in assisting one of their own. A thundering growl pierced through the skies around them , as Inuyasha was getting fairly tired of the flow of nevereneding bullshit coming his way, and in his mind the hanyou himself was going to see to it's end.

" Inuyasha .." The slayer hesitantly questioned aloud.

"Yea Sango?!"The hanyou hissed in return.

Prior to the slayer being able to say anything more ,the remaining pack members came into the area, followed by a rather not welcomed appearances arriving somewhat behind them, as the the others rushed in taking defensive stances in front . Actually there were three unwanted guests in their mydsts joining them , and particularly not during the most opportune time according to the already now unstable hanyou. The first a damn flee bitten pest Kouga , secondly add a sprinkle of one made from dead soil , and another dash of Naraku to blend in nicely to further torment the hanyou now teetering on the brink of maddness, Most times it would be anything to gain the oppportunity to use a battle to spend some of the energy created by his nearly frayed nerves, but this time it would be more than that , it would be just to fight in order to lead the unwanted parties to moves away from the close proximety towards Kagome.

Though it seemed that at least the latter Naraku did not seem to care for a battle yet only to taunt them , or the miko currently taking presidence in his protection for the moment, as it seemed that Kikyo hadn't summoned anything from him as of late , but no matter this time it was Kagome that needed him more. Therefore stood in front of her, growling fiercely, like a guardian , merely watching over her so that no one dares to take her away.

" So it seems that I was correct for her soul is darkening even more so than the last , just a little more , and she will crack , but yet still she holds on , as if the miko is merely waiting for something...I am curious to what it is , maybe its the final betrayal from you Inuyasha, that she is waiting for , when you leave her again for the other miko , and never return. " The small but taunting voice bled from the small bundle nestled within the arms of Naraku's wind sorceress.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Broken Remnants

Chapter Five

Stand

By Inuyashas Youkai

_ Though it seemed that at least the latter ,Naraku did not seem to care for a battle yet only to taunt them , or the miko currently taking presidence in his protection for the moment, as it seemed that Kikyo hadn't summoned anything from him as of late , but no matter this time it was Kagome that needed him more. Therefore stood in front of her, growling fiercely, like a guardian , merely watching over her so that no one dares to take her away._

_" So it seems that I was correct for her soul is darkening even more so than the last , just a little more , and she will crack , but yet still she holds on , as if the miko is merely waiting for something...I am curious to what it is , maybe its the final betrayal from you Inuyasha, that she is waiting for , when you leave her again for the other miko , and never return. " The small but taunting voice bled from the small bundle nestled within the arms of Naraku's wind sorceress._

At this, many things began to piece together for Inuyasha in regards to what he sought with his life to protect , Kagome. Although he wasn't sure entirely as to in the way his chosen intended this to end , with her demise , but he was starting to get a very damn good idea , as well as gaining the reasons why , even if he understood her actions , it was still yet wrong , and inexcuseable, causing him to outwardly sneer with his objections for this to be so.. Even more so with the recollection of his brief moments of time as he crossed the transition, fighting back to himself to care for her , while consorting with the beast inside him .

_ Finding , what looked like a abandoned , but distinctive cave , the newly transformed demon , was about to carelessly toss the dying , but still mouthwatering meal . That is, until , with the copious amounts of blood loss, the beast gained a whiff of the captives scent. Breathing in her heavenly scent , almost singing to him, calling for him, only one word could emerge from his lips, breathlessly , in realization.._

_"Mate..."_

_Without receiving any sort of a response , the demon then gently laid her upon the ground , and underneath the now soiled haori that was still covered in his mate's blood. Then , with careful fingers , mindful of its claws began to examine the extent of damage that his predestined one sustained. A whine pierced the small expanse , echoing of the cave's walls , and repetitively telling__the undeniable truth._

' She was leaving him, why? I just found her , and she runs away ..'

' No , she's always been here with me , us .. Just I was too late in saying what she needed to hear , so mate did something , and now the goodbye's told in her eyes, with her presence leaving my side silently, tears me apart..'

" Never ...I won't let you have her , she's mine !" Inuyasha spoken with hatred towards anything or anyone who stood against him in keeping what was his, as in his growing turbulant emotions everything was starting to appear as a threat in doing so while now almost seemingly hovering over the nearby proxiemiety of where his mate , and his packmate were behind him, tossing his Tesseiga aside , catapulting it towards the shield placed by his chosen mate.

"Don't you see, you already have hanyou .."the evil conceiled as a innocent baby contrived aloud tauntingly for said hanyou to hear.

"Indeed very true , and very soon.. It will be easy with the darkness devouring inside of the wench that soon I will posess her eyes , and control of the jewel by having her as my own. The best part is that Kagome will come to me on her own , begging me in time .I will wait for that moment when I see you have to relive another lost to you, and watch it detroy you when you have to face her , or die by her hands , unknowingly .." A evil cackle rose amusedly , in his greed for power , as his signature ignorantly evasive ku's were now fading in the distant trees , but his vile aura still strong in it's presence, somewhere nearby.

" Grrrrrrr! Damn you ! Naraku ! Your wrong , I'll never let you near her , come out bastard !"

A light pressure was placed upon his shoulder slightly from behind , but as Inuyasha moved to whirl around and give his sneaky pest a lesson in refraining on sneaking up on very unstable half demons , was given pause with the voice that stopped him , along with the visage of the monk standing with the remaining members of his pack holding defensive positions , and waiting for word from him , as to how they should proceed, but before he could do so , someone else decided to make their move first. Dance of blades was thrown with a immediate following of Dance of Dragons consequatively , to be aimed not only upon them , but also to thwart them enough in their attentions in order to get closer to shatter the injured miko's barrier .Although together they fought, against them.

The Tesseiga previously thrown, was fiercly attempting to penetrate the binds that held the barrier in place causing the surface to cackle violently for a moment before the blade's point slowly made its entrance till past its hilt , then closing it once more , as it met with the inner wall of the protective barrier's other side , merging with the miko's power , and then changing it's will to the fang's intent , which ironically was also it's master's .

To protect.

Leaves crackling behind him , made one of his eyes gave away to a maddening glare to the source of the sound while watching the threat in front of him towards what was his to protect . Contrary to everyone's shock it was the exact person he'd expected to be standing there with the rancid reek of death surrounding the walking dead, Inuyasha snarled all the more for the one making his notions stand correct.

For it was Kikyo..

" Let it be a warning , move one more step closer to her I will kill you ! I don't know nor give a fuck what the hell mate told you , but whatever it is stops here , for I won't allow it !The same goes for you wolf , she is mine , and nothing is going to take her away from me !" The demon standing in Inuyasha's place growled threateningly his intent , and promised consequeces if she fails to listen.

The taunt pull of a bow whined , as its bow was fitted across it , in its place , humming with brilliant energy sparking against it, and readied in its aim in response . Upon recieving its answer , the beasts aura surrounding the stiffly poised to attack form rushed to the surface , while at the moment , Inuyasha still appeared to be still himself , but his mane covering his eyes with his flowing silver whipping with the emerging energy , thus forcing non-existant winds to fluctuate against the tense stillness. In the proof that the hanyou was no longer in control , a angry spat broke free horsly from one's scowling lips .

"Don't be too sure that the hold over me you once held, be it you still possess through me . " With his no bullshit statement , it was proven true with it's bloodied eyes boring into the surrounding's bathed in the blood it craved to assure of its mate's survival , and unlike other times coming about to save itself , instead was showing itself to save hers.

TBC ...


End file.
